


Transcendent Moon

by Dark_Phoenix6661



Series: Sun Walkers [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BAMF Peter, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Phoenix6661/pseuds/Dark_Phoenix6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel with to The First One</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Sunwalker and the New Horseman

**Xavier's Mansion**

"So you're a vampire? Can you turn into a bat?" One of the younger students asked Peter, who rose an eyebrow. It had been almost two weeks since he had come back to the mansion and he already had a fan group of little mutants following him round. Well, they were really little. They must of have been between 14 to 19 years old but they were so young compare to him. Been round them made him feel old. He made a mental note to hang round Erik later on. That always made him feel younger. 

"No, I can't,"

"Mist?"

"No,"

"What can you do?"

"Run fast and go in sunlight," He replied, getting disappointed groans off them. "What?"

"But is that a vampire power?" One of them asked.

"Well the going in sunlight is. I've always been fast," He smiled. "Even when I was human,"

All the kids stared at him in awe before Jean floated over and landed in front of them. Peter got up and smiled at her.

"What's up?"

"The Professor wants to see you," She replied, making Peter look at her then suddenly he was in the professor's office. Charles looked up and smiled.

"Peter, please come in," He replied, moving a chair with his mind. Peter took the hint and sat down. Had they found Sabah? "We haven't found anything on Sabah,"

"Oh," He sighed. "Then why did you call me in here?"

"Well... I think we may have found something that can help you understand your gift a bit better,"

"My gift? As in been a Sun Walker?" He asked, moving forward slightly. 

"Yes," Charles replied, smiling. "I had my friend, Moria, do some digging. She's very good with the supernatural. Anyway, she found some information on an old Japanese legend. The legend speaks of a man who was trapped by a trickster to walk in eternal night and drink the blood of the living. However, the man made a deal with the trickster. If the trickster could get the moon living flowers from the mortal world and return them to the spirit world, he would remain in eternal night. The trickster confidence that he could when to the mortal realm and picked the flowers but found that he had been tricked as while he could return to the spirit realm, the flowers would die instantly. Because he couldn't keep the deal, he granted the man the ability to walk in the sun. Now I know the legend doesn't really make sense but the man in legend was called Kuzuri, which translates into the Wolverine,"

"Ok,"

"Well, the Wolverine currently lives in Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada," Charles replied. Peter looked at him shocked.

"He's real?"

"Yes," Charles replied. Peter suddenly hugged Charles, surprising the telepath. He hugged him back.

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" Peter spoke in a speed that Charles couldn't understand but he could feel the gratitude from Peter. He gently pulled away.

"Erik wants to go with you if you want him to," Charles stated but Peter bit his lip.

"I think this is something I should do alone," Peter replied, honestly. "But I'll let him know before I go,"

"Good,"

**Somewhere in the Himalayas**

Sabah screamed in pain as Psylocke changed the bandages the stump that use to be were his arm was. She cleaned it as he took deep breathes. 

"That little bastard is going to die," He snarled before getting up and walking over to the entrance to a tomb before shoving the stump into the hole in the middle of it. He cried out as his skin was pierced and his blood was drained a little before pulling it out. Smoke and dust exited the door as it began to rise, revealing a sleeping vampire. He looked almost skeletal, his skin was pale and his long hair was a dull color. Psylocke looked at the creature. 

"What is it?"

"A vampire as old as myself," Sabah replied. "My son. Bela Nur,"

"You have a son?" Psylocke replied as Storm dragged in some poor human girl. She cried and struggled but Sabah grabbed her and made her look at him.

"Sleep," He ordered. Her eyes rolled into her head and he held her up before lightly biting her neck. He pulled away and shoved her into the tomb. The vampire moved slightly before opening his eyes, which to Psylocke's surprise were a dull yellow color. He forced himself to the girl before biting her neck and drinking her blood. Not like a normal vampire would either. The girl literally turned dust once he finished draining her blood. He stood up and opened his eyes, which were now a blazing orange color. 

"More," He snarled, making Sabah smirk evilly.

"My son," He stated. "Your time has come once more to wreak your fury,"

"More!" He snarled, looking at Psylocke and Storm with an hunger that neither had seen before but Sabah growled and suddenly slammed him into the wall.

"Do you want to go back in that tomb?!" He snarled. His eyes paled and the earth wrapped round Bela's neck. "Or do you want to help me rid the world of the weak?"

"Kill weak!"

"Good. I need you by my side, my horseman of War," He stated before looking to the other. "We need another horseman,"

"Then we take the war to the X Men?" Psylocke asked but Sabah smirked.

"War suggests both sides have an equal chance of survival,"


	2. Not So Legendary

The wind blew through his hair as Peter ran. He could feel the wind on his face as he sped across the surface of a lake. Everyone else would see a sudden splash of water but he could see it as it rose up. Droplets of water separated from the rest of it, forming different shapes. He could see a couple of fishes looking confused. He grinned to himself and continued to run over the water. He closed his eyes and held up his arms as he crowed in joy. The wind created a nice breeze on his face but to a normal person, it would at least cause them to be in pain. He finally came to the woodland area where the professor had located the wolverine. Taking a deep breathe, he walked over to the cabin and knocked repeatedly on the door. No one answered, making Peter sigh before he knocked again.

"Hey!! Anyone home?!" He yelled, looking through the window on the door. "Hellooooo?!"

He heard a gruff groan and then the door opened. A very gruff looking man glared at him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Peter," He replied. "Are you the Wolverine?"

"Do I look like a fucking mutt to you?" He growled. Peter tilted his head as he looked at him. To be honest, this guy looked more like a wild cat then anything. He turned on his heel and walked back in. Peter hummed to himself as he waited to be invited in. Stupid vampire curse and all. The guy looked at him. "You coming in or not?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"What are you? A fucking vampire?" He asked, chuckling but when Peter didn't laugh, he rose an eyebrow. "Serious? You're a vampire? Aw, do you sparkle?"

"Sparkle? Dude, I am not from Twilight," Peter replied, slightly insulted. The catman chuckled before clicking his neck.

"Alright. You can come in," He smirked before pouring a glass of whiskey for himself. He looked at Peter before holding it up. "Want one?"

"Um.. no," Peter replied. "So the wolverine?"

"Is probably out screwing some chick," He replied, downing the drink. "I'm Victor Creed, his half brother,"

"Like I said I'm Peter," He replied, looking round the place. It wasn't the worst place in the world. Bit simple. Bit plain. Definely the kind of place he expected a deranged serial killer to live. "If you're his half brother, does that mean you're a vampire too?"

"Do I look like a vampire, kid?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm probably older then you,"

"Really now?"

"Well, I am 4633 years old," Peter replied, making Victor look at him. "Yeah, I know. I look good for my age,"

"Who was your sire?" Victor asked, sitting down. Peter rose an eyebrow. "Alright. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine,"

"Fine. Magnus and En Sabah Nur,"

"Never heard of them," Victor replied. "I'm a werecat. My brother is the vampire. We were once human but he got himself turned by a very lovely lady called Lady Deathstrike. He was her bitch for a while,"

"How did you become a werecat?"

"Got scratched by her handmaiden when trying to rescue him. Don't know the bitch's name but that's her fur up there," He pointed to the skin of a tiger. "So why are you seeking my brother?"

"I heard his legend and want to know if it's true,"

"An old vampire like yourself should know if it's true or not,"

"I never visited Japan. Actually during the Edo period, me and my father lived mostly in Paris and Poland," He replied. "That's the time where your brother's legend started correct?"

"Hm. I guess you're smarter then you look," Victor replied. "So going on. Why are you interested in the legend?"

"I want to know if it is true. Can he really walk in sunlight unaffected?" Peter asked but Victor chuckled, making him frown.

"I can't believe you actually believe it. For an old vampire, you're really naive. You're like a kid. You act like one and look like one. Jeez, how old were you when you were turned?"

"17. So he isn't a sun walker?" Peter asked, finding himself disappointed as Victor laughed.

"Hell no. He claims to be the closest thing to one but no, he isn't," He replied, pouring another drink. "Anyway, sun walkers don't exist. They're just a bedtime story but feel free to ask him yourself,"

He nodded to the backdoor as it opened. A man dressed in typical lumberjack clothing with sideburns, a well kept beard and a wild look in his eyes came in. He took a moment to look at Peter before pouring a drink and downing it.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled, making Victor chuckle.

"This is Peter. He's a fan," He laughed before suddenly turning into a sabertooth cat and running outside. Logan poured himself another drink and held up the bottle to Peter, who shook his head.

"Ignore my brother. He's a pussy," He laughed at the joke and sat down. "So what can I do for you kid?"

"Your brother, Victor, was telling me about you been the closest thing to a sun walker," Peter replied, causing Logan to grin before he suddenly clenched his fist making bone claws appear and making Peter jump, ending up across the room due to his speed. Logan rose an eyebrow.

"Watch," He replied, before cutting his arm. It healed instantly. "My powers. I've only been a vampire since 1685,"

"So the sun should burn you,"

"Yeah and it does but I heal as I burn," He replied, slipping his drink. "This area is very shadowy so I don't have to worry about it,"

"So you're not a sun walker,"

"I made up that legend to get a bit of fame to win over a vampiress. It didn't work," He replied. "So what's your interest in the sun walkers?"

Peter bit his lip.

"I am one," He replied, making the Wolverine almost choked on his drink.

"Liar,"

"I don't lie," Peter replied. "I only found out recently. I've been a vampire for a long time. 4616 years to be exact,"

"Damn, kid. Who turned you? Tutankhamen?"

"En Sabah Nur was the one who bit me and Magnus was the one who changed me into a vampire," 

"Magnus? En Sabah Nur? Never heard of them,"

"En Sabah Nur is the first of our kind," Peter replied. "And Magnus worked for him before trying to kill him,"

"So why did he turn you?"

"I'm his son," He replied, making Logan nod. "Anyway, recently Sabah came back. He tried to take over my friend's body and broke my leg. He then tried to cut out my heart and kill me because I can walk in the sun unaffected and he wants the ability to. He got away as well and then my friend found out about you and that legend. I came here to find out if it's true but I guess it's not,"

"Can your father walk in the sun?"

"Yeah but it weakens him,"

"But it doesn't weaken you?" He asked, getting up. Peter shook his head. "Hm. Well sun walkers don't exist. That we know for sure. It's just a story but my sire did tell me about the legend where the Sun Walker story originated from,"

"Go on,"

"Ever heard of a Transcendent vampire?"

"No. What is it?"

"The most powerful type of vampire. Only a few exist and it is said that Dracula was one. My sire was one but she's dead now and this En Sabah Nur probably thinks of himself as one but if he can not walk in the sun unaffected then he is just a stronger then average vampire. How are you with holy objects? Fire?"

"Um.. ok with them I guess?"

"Does silver burn you?"

"No,"

"And your reflection?"

"I have one. Why? I thought that was just made up,"

"Take a look in that mirror then," Logan replied, pointing to it. Peter looked over at it but only saw his own reflection. Logan didn't have one. He suddenly rested his hand on his shoulder, making Peter jump a little. "A Transcendent vampire has a reflection, is immune to holy objects, can resist fire, silver doesn't hurt them and sunlight doesn't restrict them. They are a rare creature and the most powerful of our kind. I think it's safe to say you're a Transcendent vampire,"

"No way," Peter looked at Logan. "You're lying,"

"Why would I, Bub?" He asked before stretching. "So what you going to do now?"

"Go back to the institute and find out more about been a transwhatever vampire,"

"Transcendent vampire,"

"Yeah, that. You know the institute isn't for humans. Vampires and mutants only," Peter replied. "We could do with a guy like you on the team,"

Logan made a thoughtful face.

"Eh. Why not? Victor will enjoy the space," He replied. "Where is it?"

"1407 Graymalkin Lane, North Salem, Westchester in New York. Just look for the big house with X on it," Peter replied, opening the door. "You can't miss it,"

"Alright. Do you need a lift?"

"Nah, I'll see you there," Peter replied then there was only dust in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner. Was on a mini break and visiting family. anyway hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> So just to give you a head's up, Peter and En Sabah Nur will be displaying some serious supernatural power in this. This is not their mutation but the powers they have as vampires. I will try and keep it in context with their mutation though. Also what do you think to my version of Holocaust from the AOA Comic? I didn't want to make him the powerhouse that he is in the comic but he is trouble and there is a reason why he was locked away.


End file.
